


Before I Ever Knew Better

by sinandmisery



Series: Swan Queen AU Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandmisery/pseuds/sinandmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Swan Queen Week, Day 4: Teacher AU // Emma gets nowhere with the new woman in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Ever Knew Better

"To graduation!"

A raucous cheer erupts in the bar and Emma tosses back her drink, wincing as the tequila burns its way down her throat. She slams the glass down on the bar and shakes  her head slightly, already feeling the effects of the drink.

"Might not want to do too many of those, killer. That 8 am lit class is going to be brutal," Ruby says, slamming her own glass down next to Emma's.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Emma asks, laughing. She's been best friends with Ruby since they were 6 years old and more often than not, Emma was the one keeping them out of trouble.

"Since we've got 12 weeks before we're out of this hell hole and I know you're not itching to make any repeats, especially not for an elective."

"Touché," Emma responds. She's a mere 2 classes away from graduating with her Criminal Justice degree. Only 2 classes from leaving Storybrooke, moving into an entirely too expensive apartment in Boston with Ruby, and starting with the police academy. Now is not the time to screw up.

"So," Ruby says, passing a drink to Emma and swiveling around on her barstool so her back is to the bar. "Which one of these lovely ladies will the lady killer be bringing back to our dorm room tonight?"

Over the last 3 years of college, Emma's made quite the reputation for herself across the small campus and Ruby relishes the chance to tease her about it.

"The lady killer will be bringing no one back to her room tonight, because as someone so graciously reminded me, I have an 8 am lecture tomorrow."

"Not even her?" Ruby asks, pointing at the brunette leaning across the bar to give her drink order to the bartender. Emma stared for long moments, eyes roaming from black stilettos, over perfect calves and creamy thighs to a little black dress that left very little to the imagination. This woman was older and _definitely_ new to town and Emma has never been one to turn down a challenge.

"Okay. Maybe her," Emma says, hiding her wolfish grin behind a swig of her drink. She waves the bartender over before he can finish making the woman's drink and asks him to put it on her tab.

"You got it," he says before opening the shaker and straining the drink into a glass.

"Vodka martini. You got yourself a fancy one there, Em," Ruby says, sliding off her barstool and smirking at Emma as she makes her way to the pool tables in the back. "Don't forget the hair tie!"

Emma watches after her, only to be startled by a voice whispering in her ear. "The bartender says I owe you a drink."

Emma turns around, brilliant smile playing at her lips. "The bartender would be wrong."

"So you didn't pay for this?" She asks, raising her martini glass slightly.

"Oh I did," Emma responds. "But that doesn't mean you owe me a drink. I just wanted to do something nice for a gorgeous woman."

"Very smooth, but I'm not in the habit of picking up strangers in a bar."

"Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills," the woman says, shaking Emma's outstretched hand.

"And now we're not strangers," Emma says with a smirk, taking a swig of her drink.

They talk for a few minutes and though their conversation somewhat hindered by the noise level in the bar, Emma manages to find out that Regina is new to town. She moved to town a week ago for a job, but Emma can't manage to talk her into more details other than that. If it wasn't for the way Regina leaned in closer whenever Emma spoke or the way her fingers would gently brush against her arm when she laughed at something Emma said, Emma would have chalked it up as not interested.

"You wanna get out of here?" Emma asks when she notices Regina's drink is empty.  

"Still not in the habit of picking up strangers in a bar, dear."

"I thought we weren't strangers anymore?"

"Perhaps not," Regina says with a coy smile. "But I have quite the early day tomorrow. Have a good night, Miss Swan."

Emma watches as the woman collects her jacket and purse and makes her way toward the door. She downs the rest of her drink and slides on her jacket as well, chasing after the woman.

"Wait," Emma calls when she reaches the sidewalk, stopping Regina in her tracks "Can I at least get your number? Maybe take you to dinner sometime?"

"It's a small town, I'm sure I'll see you around," Regina says, pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek before turning to continue her walk home.

Emma stands there, smiling like an idiot as she watches her retreat. "You're quite the enigma, Regina Mills!" she calls before the woman reaches the corner.

Regina turns, flashing a dazzling smile. "And you're quite the charmer, Miss Swan."

Emma shakes her head and watches Regina leave. When she turns the corner, Emma turns to make her own way home. She pulls out her phone and shoots Ruby a quick text.

_I think I'm in love with her._

Ruby's response is quick, but to the point.

_you always say that._

*

Thanks to her early night, Emma not only manages to get up on time for class, but has enough time to stop for coffee and a bearclaw on the way there. She picks a seat in the third row and eats her breakfast while she waits for everyone else to make it to class, feeling rather chipper for a Monday morning. Just as the clock strikes 8, she hears the rhythmic clicking of heels and looks up, almost choking on her coffee when she does.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to American Literature. I'm your professor and new department head, Regina Mills."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [grdnofevrythng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grdnofevrythng) for giving me a fun prompt to play with for today's AU.


End file.
